Of Rumours and Reunions
by Regina Bianca del Mare Azzurro
Summary: Sharpay and Ryan are big Broadway stars, but they are haunted by the curse of the media. Moreover, the school reunion is fast approaching and they certainly need to prove their success! Will they discover what's truly important?
1. Beware of the Tabloids

**Chapter One: ****Beware of the Tabloids**

**The Gossip Daily**

_They dazzled the arts world once again with their performance as Tony and Maria in the Broadway production of West Side Story. Ryan and Sharpay Evans (27) are the new "it" couple, as far as the world of musicals is concerned. As they say, our Tony will be nominated for the Tony this year (best actor) but so will his beloved Maria. In a press interview, Ryan Evans declared that he owes everything to Sharpay, while Sharpay that she owed everything to her brother and hard work. But, wait! Who is her brother anyway? She always mentions him, but we've never seen him in any of Sharpay's premieres, and the Evans' have been around for a while. They have appeared together, inseparable in any play, indicating a strong bond and a loyal marriage. And sure, they look cute together._

"This is absolute nonsense," Sharpay muttered as she read the paper. "These journalists have yet to discover the simplest thing, that we are siblings and not husband and wives. Plus, their editors are so blind; they couldn't see the truth even if it was a pink elephant practicing ballet moves in front of them!"

"Huh?" Ryan asked, lying tired on his couch after all the fatigue of the morning rehearsal. "Could you please repeat what you said? I didn't think I quite grasped it."

"I said that those tabloids are always spreading stupid rumours! Look at it, yourself," the young woman said, handing him the paper furiously.

"What's the big deal? Oh my God! They got our ages wrong! I demand compensation. I am only twenty six!" Ryan remarked, shocked.

"You still don't get it, do you? Read on!"

"Well, it says something about the new 'it' couple, and a loyal marriage and not knowing who your brother is. I don't find that disturbing. It is rather funny. I actually laugh at those peoples' stupidity! At least, they got our strong bond right. We are twins after all. And plus, we do look good together".

"Oh, shut up Ryan!" Sharpay cried.

"Is that bothering you that much, Shar?" Ryan changed his tone. "It's just nonsense, as you said".

"Yes, but there are people who read and believe this crap!" the blonde protested. "Plus, our school reunion is fast approaching. What will I tell to them? When I see them and they are all so successful, I just want to cry! Take Troy, for instance. He had a great career as a player in the NBA!"

"I see what's bothering you now, sis!" the actor commented. "You really want to prove in our next reunion that you are someone… Fine then, may I remind you that Bolton's glorious career ended last year when he broke a leg? And you know, in basketball 'break a leg' does not stand for good luck!"

"Well, he still is the East High basketball coach, like his father used to be. And, he is happily married to Gabriella. I think they have a child, too. She is also a teacher in East High. God! I can't bear that much cuteness. Chad plays basketball for some minor league and still goes out with Taylor, recently appointed by NASA or something, Jason and Kelsi have moved to a tropical island, Zeke has started a baking business, Martha is a lecturer on music at Harvard… Even the skater dude is supposed to be something like the Tony Hawk with the cello!"

"Ok, stop!" Ryan said. "I bet nobody lives the perfect life, either. Now relax, and see what you got. You are probably the most recognizable face in the yearbook, you have starred in seventeen Broadway productions and you are only twenty-six, you have a nomination for a Tony Award which is way more important than a 'Tony-Hawk-with-a-cello", you live a life of luxury in New York and… what else would you possibly want, a brother who adores you maybe?"

"Thanks, Ryan," Sharpay smiled.

"Now stop complaining over a stupid tabloid…"

"But gossip can hurt you!"

"No it can't! You are my invincible sister. Nothing can hurt you, us. As I said, stop complaining over a stupid tabloid and take something serious to read, such as The Broadway Critic. Let's see what it's written here… Hmm, 'a flawless performance by the Evans twins?' Have you heard that, twins?"

"You are right," Sharpay whispered. "But this doesn't change the fact that I have put on some weight, that bad hair days come in a row or that I don't have a boyfriend!"

"You are crazy!" Ryan admitted. "You know perfectly well that you haven't put on any weight and that your hair is always shiny and silky. I know because you never eat anything and you never stop preparing yourself in the mornings. As for the boyfriend part, maybe it just hasn't been the right time yet. It hasn't been the right time for me to find the love of my life either. We'll both find our way".

Sharpay stopped weeping and looked her brother up in the eyes. "You shouldn't really be an actor, you know. You are wasting your time. Go and become a motivator, people will pay you a fortune to give them proper advice!"

Ryan pushed his shoulders up and smiled. "That's my sister!"

"Now let's go before we're late for the rehearsal!"

"We have a rehearsal? I mean…"

"I got you, there!" Sharpay cried. "We just finished it!"

The twins started to laugh. Ryan started to comically imitate his sister and her 'turn, left arm, turn, right arm, kick, right foot, left foot, turn, hands down!' yelling. She seized the opportunity, grabbed a pillow from the sofa and threw it on his head. It was just like the old times, when they were not twenty six, but six. They laughed and threw pillow cases one another until the phone rang. Sharpay rushed to pick it.

"Hello? Oh, Taylor, is that you?" she said, quickly changing her happy attitude to the sober, snobbish and callous tone which had given him the nickname 'The Ice Queen' in high school.

"Yes, and am I talking to Sharpay?" the girl in the other line asked.

"Yep, this is Sharpay Evans!"

"Great! Sharpay, I bet Ryan is somewhere close, so I'd really appreciate it if you informed him. As you know, we are soon to have our school reunion. It will be exactly next month. I wanted to remind you that, and to tell you that, for old times sake we will have the theme of 'Go Drama Club.' So, I guess would you like to prepare a show, along with your brother or…"

"Great, a show!" Sharpay shrieked. "Count me in! Will it be a competition?"

"Nah, nothing fancy really," Taylor replied. "After all it wouldn't be fair with you two being professional performers and such... See you in the reunion!" she finished and hanged up.

She had sounded really tired, Sharpay thought, as she rushed to tell Ryan the news. She was the one organizing the whole reunion, if she quite remembered, and that was a great load of work. Whatever! She would just inform Ryan, and then they could go and have lunch in some posh restaurant. Then, they could go shopping in order to relax a little and afterwards return home, to prepare for the night's show. Of course, Sharpay Evans felt safe and happy in her glamourous in and out stage routine.


	2. Keep It Gay

**Chapter Two: Keep it Gay**

**The ****Rumour Mail**

_Mr. Ryan Evans (27) and Mrs. Sharpay Evans (26) were awarded last night their Tony Awards for Best Leading Actor and Best Leading Actress in a Musical accordingly in what seems to be the most scandalous ceremony of recent years. "I love her like a sister" the winning actor declared as he was presented the award, while his partner admitted that in the following season "their projects will split, as they will be featured in different productions." This has led to many suspicions as to Mr. Evans' sexual orientation, given a number of other factors, such as his flamboyant dressing style. Is the infamous Broadway couple on the verge of a divorce?_

"Gossip can't hurt you!" Sharpay was weeping. "You said that we would be immune to it, but this is just disastrous! What have we done to them?"

Ryan didn't know what to say. Of course, he could present his sister the serious papers, the ones which covered seriously the Tony Award ceremony, where their lifetime achievements were for once justified. He had read the paper and he couldn't be but mad at those tabloid journalists. Of course, explaining to Sharpay that his actual words were "I love her as she is the greatest sister a guy could ever have" and that they had been ridiculously twisted.

"They got my age wrong again," he remarked jokingly, trying to make his sister feel better, but Sharpay started crying even harder.

"What have we done to them, Ryan? What have we done wrong? Instead, I go up there every night, put on my most beautiful smile, give one hundred percent of my talent and effort, have to face an uncertain future –because, let's face it we're actors and we might not have a job in a couple of seasons- give out interviews, sign autographs and so much more! And, what do I get in return? This!"

She sobbed and then kept on talking. "There are serious people, but most of my viewers, let's face it, read the tabloids! Who is capable of fully understanding the meaning of Romeo and Juliet, behind the fluffy love story? Who has seen a lesser known musical by Andrew Lloyd Webber and not The Phantom of the Opera? Who can really appreciate the art of dancing and singing and acting at the same time? I assure you, not the posh teenagers that are brainwashed by Hollywood and then spent their rich father's money on a Broadway ticket!"

"Gosh, Sharpay, now you sound a lot like our old teacher, Mrs. Darbus!"

"Remember, Ryan? We used to make fun of her, call her a dinosaur or a mummy, but she was right. Very few really understand the true nature of the theatre. The majority just wants to read about how the Evans twins are not really twins at all, but the new 'it' couple which in a few months will get a divorce because the male lead is gay."

"Do you think I really enjoy this?" Ryan interrupted. "Nobody has correlated my dressing habits with homosexuality since well… high school. You know Shar, people are shallow but I want to believe they are not mean. Sometimes they are jealous and envy you. Take us for example! What have we earned?"

"The Tony!" Sharpay smiled at the very mention of the word, "which is what we always wanted!"

"Of course, that's it! See? Do not underestimate what you have just because you happen to have it!"

"Ryan, my little philosopher, what would I do without you?" Sharpay felt much better now. After all, it was way weird that she had come to…

"Erupt like a volcano in the airplane to Albuquerque? Who would have believed it for my brave Sharpay?" Ryan said protectively. "Thankfully, not many people can afford a first class ticket, which means that we are practically alone and you can cry as much as you want to.

"I would have really cracked without you, Ry!" Sharpay smiled. "What will we do next season? I mean, we will be antagonists most probably. Plus, our contracts seem very risky, as we both star in original productions, mon miserable Marius."

"That's right your highness, Princess Elizabeth of Austria, or should I call you Sissy, for short?" Ryan joked. "It is risky, but we will do it, just we always manage to bop to the top! It is only a shame I won't be able to attend your premiere and that you'll not be able to attend mine either."

"I know," Sharpay seemed more melancholic now. "I want you to know, though, my heart and feelings will be with you."

"You can be really sweet when you don't yell at me during rehearsals or don't shout 'Shut up, Ryan!'"

"I know. I'm a grown up person and that's why I try to limit the 'Ice Queen' attitude," she cheered up.

Nobody spoke for some seconds. Ryan took a serious paper to read and Sharpay looked out of the window. They would be reaching the airport of Albuquerque soon. The girl closed her eyes and started singing softly.

"I believe in dreamin', shooting for the stars… Bop bop bop, bop to the top! That was always our dream, wasn't it Ryan?"

"Of course it was. And we are conquering it!"

"I am so afraid to go down and meet all our old classmates! Probably they won't even remember us anymore!"

"I highly doubt that! After all, we starred in twenty school productions!"

"Yes, right. They would have been twenty one if we didn't lose that winter musical on our junior year!"

Ryan shook his head. That was Sharpay, the worse perfectionist that could have ever existed. She would always try to find the little details which would make her unhappy. But then, artists are said to be very depressing creatures, even though he wasn't. He was rather gay, but not how most people would define the word, laughing cunningly. He was a joyful person, a true comedian, laid back and fun to be around. That's why he went that well along with his twin sister, he was comedy, and she was drama. Together, they could see both sides of the coin, the greater picture.

The plane finally landed. The Evans twins stood up, grabbed their suitcases and prepared to see their home in New Mexico, where they had spent their junior and teen years. The reunion was in two days and both of them could feel the memories flowing through them, refreshing their bodies and souls. There was something in the air that was different.


	3. Close Your Eyes

**Chapter Three: Close Your Eyes**

**Talk-of-the-Town**

_You voted for them as the cutest couple and this is why we follow them around. We are talking about Ryan and Sharpei Evans of course! Lately, however there are strange rumours about the young and ambitious couple. Will they break up? It seems possible, especially after we spotted Ryan along with the famous Broadway director Leo Weinham, all alone in a fancy restaurant? Talk about a connotation there! Not that it is wrong, after all we live in a free country but… where was Sharpei, really? And why did by any chance our reporter spotted them in the JFK airport yesterday night? With everything that keeps circulating, those two seem to want to flee, thus proving their guilt…_

"Look Shar, they got your name wrong this time!" Ryan remarked, to his sister who had put on her most angry look, but seeing her made him change his tone. "Oh, well. I think this time they have got too far."

"I know! I mean, Sharpei like the dog? They really are hideous!" she said, sarcastically.

"Hey, it looks like it is not bothering you anymore!"

Sharpay closed her eyes and exhaled. "It's different in here. I don't know… all those memories keep coming back at me. I feel like myself here!"

Ryan smiled. He could really understand the meaning of these words. New York was shiny, London was glamourous, Paris was chic and Milan was refined, but Albuquerque would always be their home. Here what the tabloids had to say didn't matter at all. The view from the Evans' mansion porch was spectacular.

"Sharpay! Ryan! Come in, breakfast is ready!" a female voice came from indoors.

"Mom!" the twins protested altogether. "We are coming. Don't yell like that, we're not children anymore!"

"Yes, we are kind of twenty-six year olds," Ryan added, looking a little embarrassed, "even though some people believe that Sharpay is twenty-six and I am twenty-seven."

"How can that be?" Mrs. Evans asked, confused. "I mean, you are twins!"

Sharpay started to laugh. Apparently there were people who did not read the tabloids. Along with her brother she joined the breakfast table, where their parents were already seated. She observed them carefully. Her mother was looking stunningly young, in her early fifties, clearly showing the classic beauty she used to be. Her father was calm, reading his newspaper which was open in the pages of the stock market. She was so proud of her family…

"Ryan, Sharpay, we really are proud of you," Mr. Evans interrupted his daughter chain of thoughts in his semi-formal tone. "A Tony Award is a high distinction which shows how exceptional you are. I remember there was a time when I doubted a career in the theatre would be suitable for you, as it is highly unstable, but you seem to go fine."

Ryan grinned. He remembered the pressure he had forgone in order to study Politics. And Sharpay, according to their parents would make an ideal Art Historian.

"Well, I always had this question…" Mrs. Evans joined in. "How do you feel, having to wear a mask, having to play a role, and having to be someone else, even for a couple of minutes?"

Sharpay would love to answer that, to tell her mother that theatre only imitated life and that, in fact, everyone in a daily basis uses masks, roles and personas to hide one's feelings just because the show has go on. It was up to these, relaxing moments that you could be yourself, original, seize the moment. But as she opened her mouth, the doorbell rang.

"I'm sorry mom, but it must be Taylor! She said she'd pick me up. The reunion is only the day after tomorrow but she wanted to show us around. We have to go. I love you."

She grabbed Ryan by the arm and she rushed to the door, overhearing his protests because he hadn't finished eating. The only think he could do was to follow and drink quickly the last sip of his orange juice.

"Hello, Taylor," he said, as he opened the door but instead he was greeted by Chad.

"What's up Ryan, man? Or using that word is not fine with you?"

"What word?" he said, looking confused.

"The word 'man', I mean, it's just a figure of speech but considering you are gay you might find it disturbing and offensive and…"

Oh dear! Ryan thought. There were people who read the tabloids after all. But then, Chad was not really famous for his IQ or tact, but his basketball activities. He was the same, as always even though a little tired and of course you could tell he was training on a daily basis. He still had on his characteristic afro, which Ryan thought that it was a little weird, but anyways.

"Hey, don't stare at me like that! I'm engaged!"

Ryan shook his head. He wouldn't mind explain to Chad that he wasn't gay. In fact he was happy to see his spontaneous, old classmates, even though they were not close friends. Memories of drama classes and rehearsals were always mixed up with the occasional moments at the cafeteria and the basketball court, where Chad Danforth was one of the protagonists.

"Chad, what are you talking about!" Taylor intervened, definitely angry. "You are offensive, and this has nothing to do with the fact that you said the word 'man!'"

"How's everyone?" Sharpay asked excited. "How are Troy and Kelsi and Gabriella?"

"I do not believe it!" Chad exclaimed again. "The Ice Queen asks about someone else than herself. Oh my god, this day will go down in history!"

"Chad, you are doing it again! Ryan is not gay and Sharpay is not snobbish, well at least not as snobbish as she used to be in high school. Remember, we are not there anymore! We graduated nine years ago!" Taylor intervened again, this time looking even angrier.

"Of course, how could I forget? Congratulations on you two getting married! Why didn't you invite us though?" Chad went on, only to get another angry glare by Taylor.

"What Chad meant was to congratulate you on receiving the Tony Awards. We are very proud of you!"

"Tony who? Come on Taylor, I showed you the paper the other day where the truth is uncovered and their marriage is revealed!"

Taylor, Sharpay and Ryan exchanged looks. "Well, it is saddening," the tall African-American woman said, lowering her eyes, "but he believes anything he reads in the tabloids. Sometimes I don't understand why I, why he… Whatever, let's not let Chad ruin the surprise. We're off to the mall, where… oh, sorry I won't tell you not to spoil the surprise!"

Taylor was trying to be cheerful, but there was something weird about her, Sharpay thought. She tried to hide something and she wasn't a really good actor. Slightly but noticeably heavier, her eyes surrounded by black cycles, she looked exhausted and tired, but it wasn't because she was organizing the reunion. It was something else, a secret maybe. For the first time, Sharpay started thinking that maybe the lives of her former classmates were not as extraordinary as she thought. But she let that quickly out of her mind, as the old, dynamic Decathlon captain replaced the first impression of the now twenty-six year old.


	4. Old Crushes

**Chapter Four: Old Crushes**

**Chitchat Express**

_Our correspondent in Albuquerque spotted last night the Broadway actors Sharpei (26) and Ryan (27) Evans as they headed towards a beautiful house in the suburbs, mostly referred to in the region as "the Evans' mansion." As it was difficult to approach it, because of the tall cypresses at the front, we asked the neighbours what they knew about these two. "Oh, the Evans twins!" an old lady, ex-teacher, who lives nearby admitted. "They are truly inseparable. They used to be my pupils and I always gave them the lead roles. I was so proud when they got the Tony. Ryan especially knew more than anyone on style!" We currently try to decode this information. "Style" might give us details on Mr. Evans' sexual orientation, but the word "twins" doesn't make any sense except if it refers to "inseparable." If they were twins, they couldn't have been married or that would be… wait a minute against the law! Could it possibly be…?_

"Hey give me that!" Sharpay shrieked happily. "Oh my God, I could never believe that you, of all people would read these trivialities. Gabriella Montez, or Bolton or whatever, I am very disappointed!" she went on in a fake, patronizing tone.

"I am glad to see that you haven't changed at all Sharpay!" Gabriella smiled, her eyes looking warm but solemn. "Look at you! You look wonderful and you have a Tony Award now!"

"That surprise is great!" Ryan told Taylor. They were sitting in a beautifully decorated café at the mall with a friendly atmosphere alongside with Jason, Kelsi, Martha and Chad. Only Troy Bolton was absent. "I don't think we deserve it, guys. After all, we were so mean to all of you, in high school! We were snobby and stuck-up and one-sided!"

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella interrupted. "I don't remember anything like it! You, Ryan were not mean at all when you stood up to me in front of Darbus when I forgot my drama homework. Sharpay wasn't mean either, when she helped me do my sociology project in senior year!"

"That's right!" Kelsi agreed. "Both of you were mean sometimes, especially when it had to do with your superiority in drama, but then who doesn't have a bad moment? I remember especially that time when Troy and Gabriella managed to get the leads for Twinkle Towne, in our junior year. You should have seen your faces then! But, apart from that everyone can say a good word or two about you, the dynamic, ambitious Sharpay and Ryan, the greatest dancer East High has ever seen!"

Everybody cheered, until another female voice broke the silence. "It seems to me," she said "that we kind of try and block out the negative feelings and keep on only the happy memories alive. That's why we are all so nostalgic of our high school years."

"Roxanne!" Ryan asked. "It's great to see you again!"

The woman smiled, removing her auburn hair from her face. "I'm glad to see you too, Ryan. After all these years I am not afraid to admit that I joined the drama club because of you. I was dazzled by your and your sister's chemistry on stage, and had dreams of becoming an actress too. In my case it didn't turn out that way, and so I am, a plain psychologist who is clearly obsessed with her job. It's funny really how people pay you to become someone else while they also pay me to discover who they are…"

"Hey, Roxy!" Sharpay cried. "It's so good to see my old best friend again! Well, after hearing what you said, I don't know if you still have your old crush on my brother, but in case you do, he is single and has the tendency to speak like you! So, you'd make a cute couple!"

Even though that would have sounded awkward at any other occasion, everybody laughed now, including Ryan and Roxanne. Sharpay went on: "And speaking of old crushes, where is Troy? No offense Gabby, but I think everybody knows that I really used to like him back then!"

People kept on laughing with Sharpay's sincerity, but Gabriella bit her lip and lowered her eyes. Sharpay stopped abruptly but nobody noticed, as there came Zeke, who came also to own the café, with a dish full of baked goodies and took a seat.

"Speaking of old crushes, right! Here is what I bring to an old crush. That crème brulee is just and only for Sharpay. No one else is allowed to touch that masterpiece but her! Hey Shar!" Zeke whispered, "Don't tell Betty, my fiancée I made you a crème because she'll get jealous. And to your information, Princess, Troy has practice with the kids at East High! Don't worry though! You have another three basketball players here: Chad, Jason, and there's also I!"

"That's right, Zeke!" Sharpay admitted flirtatiously. "I really missed your wonderful cookies there in New York. Betty is a lucky girl; I hope you didn't make her the All-Time-Great Sharpay cocktail, did you?"

"Of course I didn't!" Zeke protested and everyone in the table laughed again. Sharpay touched Ryan's hand and looked him deeply in the eyes. They knew. They were happy about their old classmates, even though they seemed so different from the way they remembered them. As the time passed by with laughter and remarks about the old times, the Evans twins excused themselves and got on a taxi in order to return home, even though it was fairly early.

"So, what do you think?" Ryan asked enthusiastically.

"I don't know Ry! Definitely, I was all happy and excited as you were. On the other hand though, I couldn't feel but a little weird. Everyone was paired up with someone else; everyone seemed I can't say it, complete. Yes, that's the word. At first I was afraid that Taylor's tired eyes, Gabriella's solemn smile and Zeke's sincere admiration were disturbing signs, but now I understand they are the price of maturity. What can I tell, these people are starting families, have stable jobs and what do I… what do we have?"

"I see, the depressing Sharpay starts to take on again! Let's see, what we have, an uncertain future, no personal lives and the tabloids chasing us? Well, that's true. But we also have two beautiful, precious, glorious Tony Awards which symbolize our hard work and popularity and the appreciation of the world! I know how you feel Sharpay, I can even say that I feel the same, but we are not immature eternal teenagers. The fact that we live glamourously and richly and we take care of ourselves does not mean that we are shallow and superficial!"

"Ryan, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Shar, give it a go!"

"When will you go out with Roxanne? I mean really, you have many things in common! Hey, let me go!" she cried as her brother who started to tickle her in retaliation. "Ha-ha let me alone. You were the one who said that we are not immature eternal teenagers! Ryan, stop! We are on a taxi! Ok, I'm descending," she added as they passed in front of East High.

"Where are you going?" Ryan demanded in a fake, patronizing tone.

"I'm off to meeting Troy Bolton!" Sharpay blew him a kiss in the air. "I really wanted to see him before the reunion. See, it's me now who follows her spontaneous, childish side!"

Ryan shook his head, as Sharpay closed the door. His sister made him feel that he was not alone in his craziness in this sober, serious world. Deep inside, he was happy for that. Wasn't this the motivation for both of them to become actors, after all?"


End file.
